Valeria Chovnik/Personality
Personality: Val is cheery, cheeky, and more than slightly willing to flipendo someone, though that’s undoubtedly because she somehow finds it amusing, not because there’s legitimate ill intent behind it. A strong believer in Gryffindor spirit, she likes trying new things (so long as they aren’t green and reminiscent of vegetables, that is) and surprisingly, there’s an academic streak about her, though it’s ill-focused at best. She’ll read about what she’s inclined to, assignments almost always are the last of her priorities, and her paying attention in class is a gamble. Her poor academic performance isn’t lost upon her, but seeing as she overcame spellcasting anxiety in the first half of her first school year she’s not going to push herself too hard on the wizarding front. When it comes to her friends, Val is loyal and fiercely protective, especially when it comes to the ones she thinks are vulnerable, (namely one Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone) though she’d undoubtedly follow the rest through whatever plans they concoct, even if she thinks it’s a deathly stupid idea. Another perhaps unfortunate facet of her personality is her being reserved, though that’s more or less a nice way of saying she has a habit of lying. Val doesn’t much appreciate prying into her personal life, and will get very, very vague if one asks beyond even the most cursory of questions, and then will begin to skirt the truth if she sees it prudent. This applies to most things she’s uncomfortable with speaking about, and seeing as she’s been virtually trained by her interactions with her cousins to be a trickster, conniver, and thief, it’ll be a hard habit to break. Her being a half-breed is a touchy topic as well, as her mother has instructed her to not go around spouting that information readily, lest blood-purists catch wind of it— considering she’s met a few, it’s going to take a miracle to convince her it’s a mildly irrational fear. First Year: Over the course of her first year she fell victim to a particularly nasty curse, having been trying to investigate the object and why someone targeted Juno. For awhile she was embittered, angry, and wishing for nothing more than to get her hands on the Hufflepuff-yellow purse, ultimately causing her no small turmoil with her friends’ worry and her own slipping strength of mental fortitude. In addition to that, she additionally was a victim of the shadow monster attacks, and fended off a few mental and physical assaults from the beast, contributing additionally towards her current state. Thus, she’s developed a shorter fuse (problematic when paired with her violent streak) and a maternal instinct to protect the incoming class. She has a mistrust of Hogwarts authoritative figures (especially the nurses manning the infirmary) and generally believes that relying on upperclassmen and one another is much more preferable than the alternative of relying on faculty. As it stands, she has additionally been lectured rather harshly by her mother by not owling over the course of the school year. Val, wishing for nothing more than to drop half-breed stigma, only contacted her family ''twice, ''asking for costumes to the Halloween Ball— she thus received no small scolding. At the end of her summer, she's acutely aware of her non-human half. Category:Tab View